1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a module and an equipment, in particular, to a transmitting module and a multi-functional printer (MFP) using the transmitting module.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the coming of the information society, office automation equipment (OAE), such as a scanner, a photocopier, and a printer, is disposed in an office, so that users may perform word processing operations by using the OAEs. It should be noted that, when the various OAEs are disposed in the office at the same time, they occupy a large space. Therefore, a multi-functional printer (MFP) having functions such as photocopying, printing, and scanning integrated has been developed to solve the above problem.
Specifically, a scanning module and a printing module in the MFP all need a conveyer belt and shafts. When the shafts rotate, the conveyer belt is driven to drive the scanning module to rotate, so as to perform scanning, or the conveyer belt carries carbon powder and cooperates with a photoreceptor drum assembly and a transfer roller, so as to perform printing.
However, the conveyer belt is only sleeved on a transmission shaft, so the conveyer belt tends to snake with respect to the shafts in an axial direction of the shafts, and in this way, the scanning result or printing quality may be affected.